almas robadas (cancelado)
by chata0770
Summary: Pelear por amor y hermandad o morir okay pésimo summary
1. Chapter 1

**es solo un intento para hacer un fanfic largo y es solo el primer capítulo y si nos les gusta pues yo como quiera lo voy a continuar ,claro siempre son buenas las críticas constructivas**

 _el nombre me lo sugirió Luis carlos y en lo personal creo que es un muy buen nombre_

-pov de stan-

Empecé a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto oscuro

-¿que carajos?-fue lo único que dije antes de darme cuenta que ahí estaban también mis amigos, estábamos uno en cada esquina, me pare y me acerque a kyle ,quien era el que tenia mas cerca-¿kyle estas bien?-le pregunte para luego estrujarlo un poco

-amm- empezó a abrir los ojos y estiro los brazos un poco -BOOOAHHHH ¿donde estamos?-me dijo bostezando

-parece que dormiste bien- traté de ser gracioso pero no lo logré -pues no lo sé cuando desperte estaba aqui pero por allá están cartman y kenny

Kyle se paro y fue hacia donde estaba kenny, así que yo fui a ver como estaba cartman e hice lo mismo que hace unos momentos

-donde mierda estamos-pregunto cartman,ignoré la pregunta ,diriji mi mirada a donde estaban kyle y kenny , les hago una seña con la mano para que se acerquen, cuando estuvimos los tres reunidos empezamos a recordar que fue lo último que recordábamos

-fin del pov de stan-

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas kenny?-le preguntó el gordo

-pues estaba durmiendo en mi casa y luego cuando desperté vi a kyle y es todo.

-yo también solo recuerdo que estaba dormido en mi cama- dijo kyle

-yo igual- dijieron al mismo tiempo stan y cartman

Empezó a salir una pantalla de la pared que ilumino el cuarto oscuro

-se preguntaran porque están aqui- se empezó a oír una voz proveniente de la pantalla-pues es muy sencillo para entretenernos.

-¿a quienes?-grtio stan algo molesto y asustado

-a nosotros -de pronto en la pantalla se vio la gente cangrejo

-oh estos maricas otra vez-dijo algo molesto cartman

-cierren la boca y dejenme terminar, van a pelear a muerte-al escuchar eso los 4 se pusieron pálidos

-¿entre nosotros?-pregunto kyle asustado con un tono bajo

-no, nosotros no somos tan crueles,van a pelear contra ellos -de pronto en la pantalla apareció una foto de craig,clyde,tweek y token

-¿qué?¿por qué habríamos de hacer eso?-gritó enojado kenny

-porque tenemos algo muy importante para ustedes ,para Kenny McCormick tenemos a su pequeña hermana karen ,para Stanley Marsh tenemos dos a sparky y a wendy,

Para eric cartman tenemos a la rana clyde y para kyle tenemos a ike y si quieren recuperarlos tienen que matar al otro equipo -los cuatro amigos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar eso

-¿y si ellos nos matan?-preguntó stan algo tímido

-pues para que no se rindan si pierden sus seres queridos moriran, hay unas armas en el armario y mucha munición jaja MUCHA SUERTE -grito antes de que la pantalla regresara a la pared

 **gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

-pov de kyle-

Después de que esos malditos cangrejos nos dijieran eso me quede en shock, como puede ser posible que hagan eso,acaso no tiene corazón.

Comencé a pensar en que pasaría si mataran a ike o a mi ,no podía permitir que le pasara nada pero tampoco podría matar a craig o a alguno de ellos.

-stan..-comencé a murmurar-¿que vamos a hacer?,no quiero matar a nadie-lo abrazo, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho

***fin del pov de kyle e inicio del pov de stan***

No sabia que contestarle a kyle por que ni yo mismo lo sé

-no te preocupes Kyle yo te cuidaré, los cuidaré a los trés- les dije con una sonrisa mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, después de eso me acerqué a ellos y los abracé - todo estará bien, se los prometo

-fin pov de kyle-

-en otra habitación-

Mientras que en el cuarto de Stan y compañía salía la pantalla de la pared, lo mismo pasaba en este

-¿que mierda pasa aquí?-pregunto clyde llorando

-bueno creo que se preguntarán que hacen los 4 aqui-comenzo a decir la gente cangrejo.

-gente cangrejo ahg- gritó asustado tweek escondiéndose atrás de Craig.

-otra vez estos pendejos - dijo craig

-no creo que estén en posición de insultarnos

-creo que tienen razón, hay que callarnos Craig - trato de calmarlo token

-bueno si me dejan terminar, están aquí para pelear o morir - al escuchar eso los cuatro se pusieron pálidos-antes de que se nieguen déjenme decirles que tengo algo importante para ustedes, para ti Token tenemos a tus padres, Tweek tenemos a tus gnomos roba calzónes, para clyde y Craig los vamos a matar a ustedes y a todos sus amigos si no pelean.

-no puedo creerlo- murmuró clyde

-¿y contra quien tenemos que pelear? - pregunto Token asustado

-contra ellos- de pronto en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer las fotos de Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny.

-¿contra esos estúpidos? Porque?-pregunto Craig con su voz monótona

-pues porque al parecer la gente los odia, igual que a ustedes, oh y por cierto hay cuchillos y espadas en el armario jaja- termino diciendo antes de que la pantalla regresará ala pared

-¿no vamos a pelear cierto? - pregunto token

-ahg no quiero morir - dijo Tweek que aún estába escondido en la espalda de Craig

-¿ninguno de nosotros va a morir cierto?-pregunto clyde

-no clyde, no lo permitiremos.

-chicos recuerden que desde que murió mamá y papá se volvió loco hasta que se suicidó, ustedes han sido lo único que tengo y no quiero que les pase nada -, dijo clyde soltando muchas lágrimas a lo que todos incluso Craig respondieron con un abrazo

-no te preocupes todo estará bien, nosotros somos más fuertes que esos inútiles-le dijo Craig tratando de consolarlo

-¿Tweek a que se refería con los gnomos roba calzónes que no los odiabas? - pregunto clyde para cambiar el tema

-ahg pues no les quería contar porque pensarían que estoy loco.

-¿tu? ¿loco? ¿como crees?-interrumpió Token a lo que Tweek solo lo vio de mala manera.

-como estaba diciendo ahg en estos últimos años aprendí a lo convivir con los gnomos roba calzónes y con el tiempo nos hicimos imos amigos y ahora que me llevo tan bien con ellos no me gustaría que nos mataran eso seria mucha presión- termino diciendo con un tono algo triste

-no te preocupes no vamos permitir que les pase nada . dijo lo

Token-ni a ellos ni a ninguno de nuestros familiares.

-pov Craig-

No podía creer el lío en el que estábamos, la verdad no me importaba lo que me pasara a mi porqur ellos son más importantes que mi vida. Al verlos ahí tan tristes y asustados sentía una gran impotencia, frustración y enojo,me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder hacer nada

-¿ahg tu no tienes miedo, Craig?-pregunto Tweek que ahora estaba sentado al lado de Craig

-por supuesto que no - le respondí

-me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú - me dijo clyde

-para poder cuidarlos tengo que ser fuerte pero lo importante es ir a ver esas armas - termine diciendo para ir a verlas

-se ven muy bien. - dijo token

-espera un momento - dije para luego tocarlas - MIERDA-grite tirando el estante al piso

-¿ahg que pasa Craig?-me pregunto asustado tweek

-estas armas son falsas-le dije algo más tranquilo


	3. Chapter 3

-estas stúpidas pistolas son de juguete - dijo el pelinegro asustado

-Entonces estamos desarmados?-pregunto asustado kyle

-no se preocupen, no creo que nos hayan dejado en una desventaja tan grande - traro de razonar stan

\- y tu culón porque no dices nada?-le preguntó kyle

-sabes kyle yo no quiero morir - le respondió serio el gordo

-no se preocupen no vamos a morir pero en ves de pensar en eso vamos a encontrar algo con que defendernos - sugirió kenny

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la única puerta de había en el cuarto

-creen que este lugar sea muy grande?-pregunto kyle

-no creo que sea tan grande - respondió stan

Los cuatro salieron del cuarto.

-parecen unas oficinas abandonadas - comento cartman

-si busquemos algo rápido para defendernos

-en otra habitación-

-craig tal vez deberíamos buscar algo mas con que defendernos por si tratan de atacarnos-dijo token

-ahg supongo que seria buena idea-dijo tweek

Craig y tweek asintieron con la cabeza y abrieron la puerta

que tenían en un lado, ya que estaban sentados al lado de ella, tweek se asomo por una pequeña ventana que hay se encontraba

-aahhgg-grito asustado el rubio

-que pasa tweek-le pregunto craig mientras se acercaba a el

-esto esta muy alto - dijo tweek asustado

-no te preocupes tweek no se caerá ese edificio - dijo algo inseguro clyde

-bueno busquemos unas armas - termino diciendo craig para que todos se pusieran a buscar

-en otro piso-pov de cartman-

Yo y mis amigos ya habíamos encontrado las armas que usaríamos, yo encontraré un palo muy grueso con clavos en la punta, no dudaría en encajarselo en la cabeza a alguien

Stan había encontrado grapadoras y muchísimas grapas, creo que las usara como pistolas, en mi opinión un arma muy marica pero no se compara con la de kyle que era un palo largo como el mio pero sin clavos.

El de kenny era un un tubo con la punta afilada estaba seguro que kenny podría matar a alguien sin esfuerzo

-me pregunto si los otros maricas tendrán armas - comenté

-ya te dije, no creo que nos hayan dejado en una desventaja tan grande como esa - me dijo stan

-espero que tengas razón - dijo el estúpido judío

-¿porque no buscamos una salida? - preguntó kenny

-creo que eso es buena idea - le apoyo Kyle

Stan empezó a caminar seguido por los otros tres chicos

Después de casi una hora de caminar los chicos decidieron sentarse un rato a descansar

-¿de verdad crees que haya una salida? - le pregunto kyle a stan

-tiene que haberla, sino como entramos. - le contesto stan tratando de calmarlo

-tal vez la salida aparecerá cuando le ganemos al otro equipo - les dijo kenny uniéndose a la conversación

-no puedo creer que duerma en momentos como estos - dijo kyle refiriéndose a cartman que se había quedado dormido

-yo tampoco, aunque bueno la verdad no me sorprende - dijo Stan

-tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo - dijo kenny se acomodaba en la panza del gordo

-debe ser muy cómodo - dijo kyle mientras caminaba de rodillas y se acostaba en la panza de cartman

\- - - pov de stan - - -

No puedo creer que se hayan dormido tan pronto, ¿de verdad sera tan cómodo? Lo importante es que ellos descansen, después de todo son la prioridad

-necesito usar el baño - dijo kenny mientras me jalaba de la playera

-pareces un bebé - dije riendo un poco - párate yo te acompaño pero rápido pero en el cuarto de aquí al lado, no quiero que les pase nada - dije señalando a cartman y a kyle

-esta bien, será rápido - se paró rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado yo lo seguí, preparado para pelear por si hay alguien ahí

-en otra parte, mientras los chicos buscaban una salida -

-craig creo que ya estamos listos - dijo clyde mientras se acercaba a Craig, seguido por tweek y token

Clyde tenía un casco, un tubo largo y una madera que usaba como escudo

-aah donde conseguiste ese casco - pregunto tweek

-me lo encontré tirado - le respondió clyde

Tweek no traía camisa y tenía una cafetera después de todo es una oficina siempre toman café

Token traía muchas plumas y utensilios pequeños en su cinturón

Craig traía muchas tijeras afiladas

-hay que buscar una salida-dijo Craig mientras comenzaba a caminar en busca de una salida


End file.
